i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Dragon-Snake
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = | Status = Alive | StatusExtra = (last seen) | KilledBy = | Cod = | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Female | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Quasi-Dao Realm Dao Protector | Occupation = Chosen of the Eighth Mountain and Sea Disciple of Dragon-Snake Fusion Sect Claw of Heavengod | Affiliation = Heavengod Alliance Eighth Mountain and Sea | Sect = Dragon-Snake Fusion Sect | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Eighth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = Ancient Realm with 5/10 Soul lamps extinguished | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 8, Chapter 1224 | Manhua = | Book = 8 | Appearsin = 1 chapter | Quotation = The Alliance’s bounty on Meng Hao is just too enticing. It even caught the attention of the Dragon-Snake Fusion Sect.... Or maybe it caught the attention of the ever-flamboyant Lady Dragon-Snake herself.... | Speaker = Luo River cultivators on Lady Dragon-Snake | Book# = 8 | Chapter# = 1224 | Introduction = She was the first to the scene after the news of Meng Hao being in Luo River broke out. She is one of the Chosen of the Eighth Mountain and Sea and is one of the Nine Claws of Heavengod of the Heavengod Alliance. She is also a disciple of the Dragon-Snake Fusion Sect, a member of the alliance. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = Described as an exuberant barbaric woman, she first appeared riding on a five-colored beam of light. Despite having a swarthy skin, she is a pretty woman that has a unique air about her that sets her apart from the other female cultivators. | Background = | History = As the news of Meng Hao being in Luo River broke out, she took the initiative in attacking him first as he tried to fly away from that planet. She was able to exchange a few moves with Meng Hao but each technique was perfectly decimated by his own fist techniques. At one point during the fight, Meng Hao used his Roc Transformation technique which lead to her mistakenly assuming that he was a disciple of the Heavenly Roc Sect. Thoroughly dominated and knowing that she was not his match, she tried to fall back and retreat. As she teleported away, her Quasi-Dao Realm Dao Protector intervened and tried to assail Meng Hao, only to fail. Terrified, her Dao Protector advised her to flee. Meng Hao then gestured towards the fleeing duo and unleashed the technique A Writ of Karma on her, making her the first of the Eighth Mountain and Sea cultivators to "owe" him a debt. | CustomSection1 = Techniques | CustomText1 = *'Cloud Python' — the very first technique she demonstrated against Meng Hao. A mass of cloud-like snakes gathered before a glowing large python that emits an aura similar to that of a Paragon's. It was ultimately destroyed by his Life-Extermination Fist. *'Black Dragon' — formed from dark blood that transforms into a blood-colored sealing mark that then becomes a dragon. Meng Hao simply unleashed a single Bedevilment Fist punch that made it collapse to pieces. *'Thirteen Dragon-Snake Augmentations' — a Black Dragon thirteen times more powerful than its original. Meng Hao destroyed it with the God-Slaying Fist. | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = ---- ---- }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eighth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Chosen Category:True Immortal Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Ancient Realm Category:Heavengod Alliance/Affiliations Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Indebted to Meng Hao